


Smell like teen spirit. {Hidei/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Las relaciones amorosas no siempre funcionan. Nuestras elecciones a veces no son la mejores, mas cuando de personas se trata. Y aun sabiendo eso, decidimos arriesgarnos de todas formas. Porque somos idiotas, somos sensibles. Somos como adolescentes.Porque no se trata de lo que necesitamos. Sino de lo que creemos necesitar.Drama. {90%}Romance. {10%}»Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Deidara/Hidan (Naruto)
Kudos: 4





	Smell like teen spirit. {Hidei/Au}

El amor es una mierda.

En realidad, es una cosa bonita que aparece en los cuentos para niños y en algunas novelas adolescentes. No se puede negar; esas malditas novelas dan esperanzas. Muestran que no es fácil, pero que si el amor es verdadero, inclusive el peor de los males será vencido.  
Que ni la distancia, los terceros en discordia y los malos entendidos lograrán apagar un sentimiento tan grande, tan irreal e increíble.

Pura basura.

Eso es lo que me sigo repitiendo mientras me fumo el último cigarro que encontré en todo el desorden de mi apartamento exageradamente pequeño. Hay pedazos de cuadros rotos en el piso, claro que sí. Y algún que otro pedazo de alguna escultura que había sido inmortalizada para la eternidad. Con lo mucho que detesto ese tipo de basura.

No hay mucho lugar para esconderse aquí, siquiera parece ser apto para más de una persona. Sin embargo, está ambientado con cosas que no me pertenecen ya, pero que por más que quiero estrellarlas contra el piso o prenderlas fuego, aún no junto el coraje para hacerlo. Ni la fuerza.

No, los pedazos que ya mencioné antes son solo una parte de ello; solo he roto los que mas feos me parecían. Los que no guardan tantos recuerdos valiosos. _Los que menos me recuerdan a él._

Ese imbécil bueno para nada se lo ha llevado todo. Inclusive mis ganas de respirar.

No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. No entiendo como las cosas han terminado de esta manera.

No entiendo como es que ha sido seco conmigo durante todo lo que llevamos juntos y, de repente, aparece alguien a quien acaba de conocer y le da todo lo que siempre le he pedido y jamás me ha concedido. A mí, al idiota que ha estado siempre allí para apoyarle. Al que no le ha importado dejar su trabajo de lado para ayudarle en lo que le pidiera y que le ha recordado cada maldito día lo valioso que es.

Me siento un imbécil. El peor en toda la tierra.

El amor ha convertido toda mi vida en una mierda. Sasori lo ha hecho.

Y aún cuando tengo mucho en qué pensar para hacerme sentir peor, la puerta es golpeada por la persona que estuve esperando desde que le envié mensajes desesperados hace una hora. Son patadas bien fuertes, como si yo no pudiese darme cuenta de que se trata de él.

Y aunque tengo ganas de dejarlo ahí batallando solo con todas las cosas que le encargué que trajera solo para fastidiarle, me encuentro con que siquiera aquel pensamiento me hace sonreír.

Menuda basura.

Le abro la puerta sin ningún ánimo adornándome el rostro y me alejo de él, dejándole cargar solo con el resto de las cosas.

—¡A ver, llevo horas pateándote la puta puerta!

—La verdad es que eres como un grano en el culo, Hidan— le veo cargado de bolsas color madera que le cubren hasta la mitad del rostro y cerrar la puerta de una patada, como hace con todo. No me molesto en recriminarle.

—Grano en el culo, dices— farfulla por lo bajo, dejando todo tirado en la repisa de la cocina—. ¿Qué tanto hacías, idiota? Mira que eres un pésimo anfitrión— se sigue quejando. Paso por alto lo último que ha dicho y me concentro en lo que me importa: Ventilar mis problemas.

Me acerco a él y le quito la lata de cerveza recién abierta que tiene entre las manos, una de las tantas cosas que le he pedido que traiga. No me detengo a ver la expresión de molestia en su rostro; me limito a beber de aquel contenido tirándome en el sofá y acaparando todo el lugar para mí solo.

—Hoy hice una tontería—le cuento—; le armé una escena de celos en un estado público en su Facebook. Y no me vengas a gritar que ya me siento lo suficientemente estúpido.

Y él parece cabreado mientras abre otra lata de cerveza y bebe el contenido como si fuese agua.

—Es que... ¡por Jashin! ¿Es necesario que te lo diga? Porque igual te lo voy a decir— ahogo mi suspiro cansado y arrepentido y le dejo gritar todo lo que quiera—. Eres un idiota. ¡No, un estúpido! ¡Te exijo que lo borres ya mismo!

—Oh, no hace falta. Él lo hizo ya. Me borró. Que fácil es deshacerse de mí, ¿cierto?— murmuro eso mientras miro con detalle la lata de cerveza que tengo en mi mano, intentando ignorar lo mucho que me duele decir eso en voz alta. Porque se siente injusto que alguien entre a desordenar tu vida y luego se vaya porque sí, llevándose todo consigo y dejándote sin nada. No obstante, veo de reojo como él también parece estar guardándose muchas cosas, así que hago el intento de desviar la conversación a un punto donde él también pueda desquitarse—. ¿Qué hay de Kakuzu?

Y ahí es cuando chasquea la lengua y se pone a hacer muecas como un niño, bebiendo mas alcohol e intentando no responder.

—Anda, no te hagas el idiota y cuéntame. ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Fuiste a su casa ebrio de madrugada exigiéndole que te ame? ¿Le enviaste nudes diciendo que no eran para él? Anda, dime, así dejo de sentirme miserable por unos quince minutos aunque sea.

Estoy seguro de que, sea lo que sea que ha hecho, ha terminado por arruinar más su situación. Él deja su bebida en una de las mesitas de mi sala para luego dejarse caer en el casi inexistente espacio que queda entre mi cuerpo y el sofá. Confirmo que algo malo ha ocurrido cuando se me tira encima y se abraza a mi cintura, haciendo teatro y quejándose por lo mismo de siempre. Kakuzu no le da ni la hora pese a que lleva meses, no, años enamorado de él. Al parecer, enamorarte del dueño del bar donde trabajas es una pésima idea.

—Necesito que me golpees, Deidara... No, que me mates ahora mismo —musita ahogado contra mi camisa antes de incorporarse con ayuda de sus brazos para verme fijamente. —El jodido idiota me llamó para tener sexo... —comenzó a contar, apretando la mandíbula—. Fue a mi departamento, bebimos y jugamos un poco pero... —cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, fastidiado consigo mismo—, cuando comenzó a besarme y tocarme el trasero decidí que era el mejor momento para decirle que me gusta... Y se fue. Se fue sin siquiera decirme nada. ¿Soy idiota o qué?

Ah, no me sorprende. De verdad está como tonto por él, aún si ese viejo estúpido se niega a verlo.

—Sí, eres un idiota, Hidan. Mira que pudiste esperar un poco para quedarte con el sexo como consuelo— escucho sus suspiros y las pequeñas maldiciones bajas que emite contra mi camiseta y no me privo de pasar los dedos por su cabello plateado, dejando caricias lentas sobre su cabeza—. Pero tú... supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden controlar. Kakuzu es un viejo idiota. Es decir, mírate. Eres un puto desastre, pero en un buen sentido.

Me acomodo un poco mejor en el sofá, dándole lugar así para que se recueste mejor encima mío, aprovechando también para dejar mi lata de cerveza vacía en alguna parte del piso— Míranos nada mas. Somos dos idiotas. Llorando por un par de...— hago un chasquido molesto con la lengua, buscando mejor mis palabras—... por un par de penes con pendejos que vienen como basura extra.

Le siento acurrucarse sobre mi pecho con insistencia mientras no abandono las caricias sobre su cabello. Se acomoda mejor entre mis piernas, emitiendo una risa sarcástica por mis palabras. Él rebusca algo en su bolsillo derecho y deja sobre mi pecho una cajetilla nueva de cigarros, porque sabe que ya me quedé sin ninguno. Estoy seguro que es su forma indirecta de agradecerme por estar siempre aquí, como almohada para absorber las lágrimas. Luego, acaricia mis piernas en forma de consuelo, porque sabe que yo tampoco estoy pasándola bien. —Al menos tú llegaste a probar uno de esos penes —se queja de manera vaga—, yo ni siquiera logré que me la metiera. ¡Ni un buen polvo puedo conseguir!

Por mi parte, me limito a tomar la cajetilla de cigarros y la dejo apartada, ya que no me apetece fumar justo en este momento. Agradezco su presencia en silencio, dejando un sutil beso en su cabello pálido.

Es ridícula la forma que tenemos de elegir siempre mal.

Siempre.

En momentos así, me alivia que Hidan y yo tengamos una disponibilidad horaria bastante similar, o ahora mismo me hallaría frustrado, cometiendo mas errores que pondrían mas en peligro a mi pobre dignidad. Disfruto la caricia que le proporciona a mis piernas y comienzo a sonreír cuando le siento subir a mi cintura, colándose por debajo de la camiseta.

Mi piel desnuda se eriza; tiene las manos heladas, como las de un maldito muerto.

—Bueno, no puedes conseguir ese polvo hoy... pero puedes conseguir otros— le veo levantar apenas la mirada con una ceja arqueada y la risa a punto de salirse de su boca—. Por cierto, ¿trajiste de cenar? Porque estoy que me muero de hambre. Y te juro que si has vuelto a traer comida acartonada de microondas, te patearé el culo.

—Con tantas cosas que me pediste, ya ni siquiera sé de qué clase de comida estamos hablando —me responde, con la burla asomando por su mirada y apretando mi cintura entre sus dedos firmes justo antes de soltar la carcajada que ha estado conteniendo. —. Traje comida de todo tipo —lo dice alto y orgulloso, con aires de suficiencia, a la vez que su risa paulatinamente se va apagando. Se encoge sutilmente de hombros mientras comienza a incorporarse con lentitud en su sitio, encima mío.

La verdad no puedo comprender a Kakuzu. Que va de aquí para allá sin decidirse en intentar algo de verdad con él. Que solo le busca para reclamos, para tenerle comiendo de su mano y para sentirse querido por alguien, sin buscar involucrarse. Es un viejo idiota, tacaño y malagradecido.

Tampoco puedo entender a mi ex, porque si bien Sasori me ha enseñado mucho, también se ha burlado de mí. Y es difícil intentar tomar las cosas buenas que me ha dejado cuando las mismas me recuerdan a todo lo que aún amo de él.

Y sí, Hidan es un grano en el culo. Habla de esa religión friki inventada por algun imbécil de internet, se ríe como un desquiciado y le fascina ver gore en las películas. Tiene fetiches jodidamente intensos y extraños en la cama y se la vive insultando a diestra y siniestra, siendo un completo maleducado.

Pero tiene una sonrisa fascinante. Sus ojos son pícaros, su risa es contagiosa y sus fetiches no son lo peor que hay en este mundo. Él siempre ha estado ahí. Siempre viene corriendo si le necesito, siempre está dispuesto a acompañarme para hacer absolutamente nada o hacerlo todo y compra las cosas que necesito de camino a mi apartamento.

Por otro lado, yo pago sus salidas de la comisaría cuando se mete en pleitos en bares, en la calle, en el propio edificio donde vive. Es un jodido enfermo con una cintura preciosa y el mas grande corazón que he visto en alguien. Tiene sus cosas buenas, como todo el mundo, y es eso lo que me hace terminar de acortar la distancia que nos separa, logrando que al fin consumamos lo que venimos posponiendo desde que llegó, usando la cerveza de excusa y el sofá como una indirecta.

Somos conscientes de que nuestro corazón está en otra parte, pero nuestras ganas están aquí, haciéndose lugar entre la ropa que dejamos tirada en el piso. Tener relaciones con él se siente bien. Siempre, inclusive en los peores momentos.

El amor es una mierda. Lo diré hoy, lo diré siempre.

Y una mierda aún peor es no perder la esperanza de que sea real, de poder encontrarlo al fin. Porque soy idiota, soy sensible, soy un jodido artista.

Quiero que alguien se ría de mis tonterías, como cuando Hidan estalla en carcajadas cada que cometo alguna torpeza y luego se acerca a ayudarme mientras yo le insulto con todo lo que tengo. Quiero a alguien que venga corriendo a atenderme cuando me siento mal, tal como Hidan lo hizo la semana pasada en la madrugada, que llovía torrencialmente y yo sentía que podría morirme si me dejaban solo.

Quiero a alguien con quien entenderme. Con quien tener piel en la cama, con quien salir a beber o abrazarme en el sofá. Con quien hablar de todo lo que se me ocurra. Alguien con quien jamás me sienta menos.

Alguien como Hidan.

Pero con él jamás podré tener todo eso. Porque jamás se ha tratado de a quienes necesitamos. Sino de a quienes creemos necesitar.

Y somos idiotas, impulsivos, desastrosos. Somos eso; somos como adolescentes que jamás crecerán, teniendo siempre una expectativa sobre el amor completamente equivocada por culpa de esas estúpidas novelas para adolescentes.

Estoy seguro de que el amor puede encontrarse en nuestros suspiros, en la forma ruda que siempre nos involucramos y en todos los insultos que nos dedicamos.

Estoy seguro de que está aquí. Y aún así, nada jamás se me ha hecho tan imposible.


End file.
